The present invention pertains to spectra and particularly infrared spectra of various substances. More particularly, the invention pertains to the generation of synthetic spectra and use of such spectra in testing and calibration of spectrometers.
The invention may be related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,571, by Butler et al. issued May 18, 1999, and entitled “Optical Apparatus for Forming Correlation Spectrometers and Optical Processors”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,536, by Ricco et al., issued May 26, 1998, and entitled “Electrical-Programmable Diffraction Grating; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,706, by Hung et al., issued Dec. 16, 2003, and entitled “Electrostatically-Controllable Diffraction Grating”; which are herein incorporated by reference. The invention may also be related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/352,828, by Hocker, filed Jan. 28, 2003, and entitled “Programmable Diffraction Grating Sensor”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/877,323, by Hocker et al., filed Jun. 8, 2001, and entitled “Apparatus and Method for Processing Light”, which are herein incorporated by reference.